


【铁虫/AU】荷尔蒙情愫（05）

by CharmingU



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmingU/pseuds/CharmingU
Kudos: 19





	【铁虫/AU】荷尔蒙情愫（05）

05.

他的脑袋里环绕着摇滚电子音的喧嚣声响。Peter不知道自己是怎么从这椅子上坐起来的，他感觉自己狼狈地要命——尤其是在被充斥了酒精，且意志完全被面前这个该死的场面吞噬的时候。

他需要去厕所。他念叨着，或许念出了声，然后便跌跌撞撞朝“TOILET”的指引牌跑去。他不想吐，也不想上厕所。简单地说他并没有醉，甚至在那一刻之后无比清醒。

太疯狂了。他想做爱，想那些青少年非常容易想干的那些事情。激烈的音乐反反复复敲打着他的耳膜，Peter把这归属为“危险音乐”。

冲进洗手间的那一刻，他几乎是手忙脚乱便甩上了隔间的门。洗手间的收音效果很好，当他踏入洗手间转角的那一刻就几乎听不清楚酒吧的喧闹音乐了。他现在只能听到洗手池滴落的水声，和他的心跳。

“操……”

他咒骂着，抽开皮带。他因为勃起而惹得裤裆肿胀发疼，但他指尖因为紧张而变得冰凉，把内裤底下的家伙掏出来的时候被自己的手冻了个激灵。

Peter将双手飞快地相互揉搓，直到有了一些温度之后才毛毛躁躁握住了自己。有那么一种错觉是他感觉自己似乎变大了，在这种格外突然和惊喜的刺激之下，这应该是一种自我突破。

他上下撸动的速度很快，比往常他任何一次自我解决的时刻都要快上一些。Peter希望自己能赶紧解决这一次潮涌，起码在他准备出去再次面对Tony Stark的时候能够从容上哪怕那么一点。

他的思绪太混乱了，记忆和画面支离破碎糅杂在一起。只是几分钟前的事情，但Peter从头至尾都在反反复复回放。他承认自己确实是幻想过很多次关于Tony Stark那里的模样，但他确确实实在现实中一次都没有接触过那个——靠，这一切都像一场梦。

因为他已经经验丰富，所以每一次他撸动到顶端的时候都会稍稍用力。这样会有一种格外的刺激感，尤其是在他正一下下将自己推向享受顶端的时刻。Peter控制着喉咙里的声音，努力让自己下意识的哼鸣不那么色情，或许在喧嚣的酒吧氛围下厕所里这点微不足道的声音不会引起其他人的注意。

他想起来他们训练的时候了——操，他对Mr.Stark为他示范如何举起哑铃的画面念念不忘。Peter记得Tony在讲述如何巧妙用力时的言辞，他其实没有认真听那些，他从始至终都盯着Tony肱二头肌上暴起的血管，包括那些因为他们一起跑了半个小时跑步机而挂在脖颈上的汗珠。他甚至记得Tony在举起那几十公斤重杠铃时发出的闷哼——他手中握着的东西跳了一阵。

他太有一种罪恶感了——这种罪恶感几乎要吞没他，他居然在意淫他的健身教练，而且这根本不是偶然的事，甚至每天都在发生。他会因为自己幻想出来的事情性奋，沉迷，最后变得像现在一样饥渴难耐。Peter感觉自己像是走火入魔，但恰恰是这种罪恶感使他的高潮能来得比任何时候都快。

他的思绪是被卫生间外面的门被推开时拉回来的。Peter手中的动作骤然慢了下来，他浑身上下都火烧火燎地不适，羞耻感暂时被他丢在了一边。

“Peter？”

——该死。他暗骂。

Peter努力调整着呼吸。他手里的动作停不下来，好像停顿一秒钟就会让他浑身难受。他听到脚步声朝卫生间的内部靠近，Peter将自己靠在墙上。“……我在上厕所，Mr.Stark。”

“吐了？”

Peter的声音使Tony定位了他的隔间，现在Tony的声音似乎和Peter只有一门之隔。他下意识小步向隔间的角落移去，手中的动作幅度变小但速度正努力加快。“没……没有。只是肚子不太舒服。”

这种时候Peter才意识到自己在撸动时居然发出了水声。那大概是他自己分泌出的前列腺液，所以在上下耸动的时候因为挤压发出了声音。他的动作又一次放慢下来，但这让Peter不适到窒息——他明明快到了，这种懊恼感让他极度烦躁。

突然有光从门缝里透进来。Peter抬起眼睑的那一刻猛地摁住了门。

“没锁门吗？”

Peter暗地里骂了一句。他根本没察觉到刚刚冲进来的时候这个隔间的门锁是缺失的。

“……别进来，”他嘀咕着，像是低吼。趁着这个当口Peter加快手中的动作，但现在他另一个手肘正顶着隔间的门，这使现在的场面变得困难起来。

门外变得安静下来。现在Peter的注意力正努力全部集中——他的状态比刚才下降了不少，大概也有Tony突然出现的缘故。他现在乞求的是周围再喧闹一点，遮盖住他忍不住发出的这些声音。以及他也希望自己能找到什么办法不让他们此刻这么尴尬。

“这种时候，做一百个俯卧撑会好很多。”

Tony的声音几乎是响在耳边。那似乎是从门缝里透过来的，语气低沉且暧昧。Peter感觉身体中霎时像有电流涌过，这句话似乎毫无厘头又似乎别有韵味。

“……你指怎样做？”Peter的声音像是从胸腔内挤出来的。

一阵沉默。Peter耐心等着他，尽管动作上毛躁了些。然后隔间旁的部位吱呀响了起来，Tony应该是靠上去了。“运动能让人冷静。比你这种方式健康得多。”

“什么运动？”

就在他脱口而出的那一刻，Peter意识到自己现在的意识之中除了那些场面似乎别无他物。以至于明明似乎很平淡的两句话在Peter的大脑中加工过后变得话中有话。然后他听到门外Tony的轻笑，像是慨叹。“……青少年。”

“我已经成年了，”Peter一边咬牙说着，一边释放着胸腔深处的喘息声，“你这样是在小看我。”

“可我感觉你不是。”似乎是紧贴着他的话音，Tony的声音悠长又惬意，“青少年和成年人处理这方面事情时的行为举止是不一样的。”

“所以成年人应该做爱？”在说出这句话的那一刻，Peter能感觉到自己体内有温流在酝酿，他手头的动作开始加快，呼吸急促起来。他的下半句话说不出来，尽管在这种临近高潮的时候Peter也没办法迈出那一步——那你愿意和我做爱吗？这不行。那请问你现在想——似乎太突兀了。

“成年人懂得克制。”在他听到答复时，Peter正处于呼吸最焦灼的阶段。靠在隔板上的那个男人仍然不紧不慢地说了下去，“还有其他一些范畴。我现在在等厕所里的成年人解决完他手头的问题，然后我会教他怎么做一个成年人。”

简直是鬼话。Peter将自己的脑袋重重靠在隔板上，嘴角因为下身的刺激而下意识咧起来。“克制。我以为……我已经足够——”

“我知道，青少年。现在闭嘴，做爱不是嚷嚷就能完成的事。”Peter的脑袋嗡地炸了起来，隔板外的男人似乎用手肘用力砸了一次Peter隔间的门，“如果你自慰的时候还想着你的健身教练，就不会让他顶着他的裤裆一个人靠在你的厕所外面。”

Peter快窒息了。他的身体都在对此刻他听到的这一段该死的话做出反应，喉咙中几乎无法控制着发出深喘——在话音落下的那一刻他就感觉到肌肉的短暂麻痹，紧接着就是下一秒几乎喷射而出的温热液体。他确实喜欢在即将高潮的时候回忆或者幻想一些刺激的话，甚至更肮脏一些的言辞效果更加显著。

他长舒口气，盯着自己的喷射上液体的手掌发呆。

“我射了。”Peter声音沙哑着说。

“好极了。”

“……我没有纸。”他飞快用另外一只手拍了拍裤兜，空空如也。下一秒他看到了伸进隔间内的手，递进来一张纸巾。

Peter这才意识到他在用挡着厕所门的手拍裤兜的那一刻，厕所门就已经被释放了。他能看见Tony的肩膀，似乎背对着他的方向。

然后他飞快地接过纸巾，又一次把门关上。“太糟糕了。”他嘟囔着，像是自言自语，“我居然在Mr.Stark面前自慰。”

“这是贤者模式的自省阶段吗？”

Peter把一切都擦干净，衣服也都整理好，最终一鼓作气将隔间的门拉开。这个时候他摁下去了冲厕的按钮，卫生间有一刻嘈杂起来。

在看到Tony Stark的那一刻，Peter的心情反而更没办法平复了。有一种突然燃烧起来的奇妙想法几乎要吞噬他明明刚刚平息下来的理智。

“我觉得我应该运动。”他无厘头地来了这么一句。

“还没结束？”

Tony环着臂看他，目光中似乎有某些隐喻的笑意。

“只是单纯的运动——如果运动能让我忘掉这些的话。”Peter说着，朝面前那人身下的位置看了一眼，那里以巧妙的弧度肿胀着，“这是成年人口中的克制吗？”

“我在等你开口。”Tony面不改色，口吻平淡无奇。

“……开口什么？”

Peter感觉胸膛深处咯噔一下。有一种无形的隔膜似乎在破裂的边缘。

“说出来。”

Peter皱起眉头。他呆滞着，似乎过了几个心跳的时间，Peter感觉此刻的气氛尴尬且暧昧到他有些呼吸不畅。

“我为什——”

“你现在提出的任何想法和要求，我全部可以满足你。只要你说出来。”

……操。他似乎能听到大脑细胞破裂的声音，它们碰撞在某种极端的情绪之上，然后炸出火花。Peter盯着那双琥珀色的眼睛，好像它们下一秒就会把Peter的一切都吞噬殆尽。

Peter感觉自己没必要装下去了。他本身就不是什么纯洁且理智的人，更何况此刻无谓的掩饰反而会让一切变得更加尴尬。他深吸口气，手掌在他背后握成了拳。

“我想做爱。”Peter顿了顿，一字一句道，“我想和你做爱。”


End file.
